Little Ship of Horrors
Little Ship of Horrors is the 31st episode in the series. Plot Synopsis With Wake trapped in the jaws of an unknown beast Eloy tried to use faerie fire on it, but no avail. Wake struggled and forced his jaw open escaping on his own. The beast tried to catch Wake once more. Wake was too quick for it. The creature instead released a cloud of ink in the water. Wake was feeling confused and disoriented tried to find his way out through the blackness. He swam straight into a wall, adjusting himself upward he continued to swim to reach the edge of the ink cloud. Redd stood befuddled on the sandbank. This beast was not occult in anyway she could tell and had no idea what to do. She looked to Ezra for orders. She was told to keep an eye out for wake as Ezra was planning on using his grappling gun to bring him in. While Redd was unable to see him she did use her mage hand to splash away any of the ink. Nedra started to take steps backwards. Ezra tried to get her to stop her from whatever she was going to do. Nedra charged forth and tried to cannonball into the water. However, she just starts to sink. Ezra groaned and aimed with his grapple gun looking for a target. He fired into the water, feeling a tug he started to real in the hook and sees he caught a bloater fish. Eloy shouted out to Wake in encouragement. He once again tried to use a faerie fire. This time a large pillar of light shoots out from the ink cloud. The beast started to attack Nedra sending a tendril out to her. Using her Elbow she smashed it. The tendril sprouted teeth and slashed at her face. Nedra grabbed it as it tried for another attack. She released a hellish rebuke onto the creature causing a jet of boiling bubbles. The extremity retreated. Wake eyed the shining light inside of the ink cloud. He focused his ki and unleashed a shattered at the beast. Redd unsure what to do asked if she should use a scroll of lightning. Ezra did not want to do that was as they had two crew members in the water. She also offered to use an item Gulfur made. It was a smooth egg shaped grenade. She pulled the pin and threw it in causing a massive sound wave to ripple through the water. Ezra was freaking out about how Gulfur made such an item on the boat. Nedra charged at the beast again weighed down by her plate armor. She made several attempts to strike the creature with both her bat and her fist, but had trouble moving in the water. She found herself started to sink down deeper. The ink was now dissipating, but replaced with blood. Eloy decided to play the aquatic monster his spooky song. The creature’s maw could be seen breaking the surface of the water, dead. Wake dived down to get Nedra and bring her back to the beach with the others. He swam back to the part of the slain enemy bobbing on the water. He started to harvest it’s teeth. Ezra with the aid of Wake fired his hook and anchored it to the other side of the bay. As the crew went to the other side as Wake dove deeper into the water to harvest more from the rest of the creature down below. Ezra was the last one to cross the water. He said the return commend phrase and allowed the gun to pull him across the water smashing into a tree as a result. Wake emerged from the water with more of the creature’s salvaged remains. He identified it as a Goblin Squid. The party continued to head toward beached ship baring the symbol of the Rumbloods. The ship was flipped upside down, but had a flagpole attached to the hull. While searching for a way in the found a large amount of torpedo on the shaded side of the boat. Wake made his way up to what was not the top of the ship with the aid of Nedra to examine the flagpole. It was attached with what looked like scrap wood. Wake made his way into the Ship with Nedra and found themselves meeting up with the rest. While many of the party wanted to set fire to the rooting ship, Redd wanted to search the ship for any clues for her mission. Our heroes ventured deep into the capsized ship looking for anything they could find. While doing so they thought they heard the sounds of small people, like children, running away form them. After a fair bit of avoiding snails and trying to open a locked door they found a huddled pile of massive pill buy looking creatures. Wake tested the creatures by throwing some of the meat he cut off the squid into a corner to see what it’ll do. The pile started to shuffle and reveal it was one giant millipede. Horrified by its sizes the group tried to move past it buy going through a door on the far side of the room. On the side was a corridor with what seemed like another millipede in it. Wake and Nedra tried to move past the creature. While Nedra tried to pass it the creature rose up. It’s underside was comprised of human bones and rib cages. It grabbed Nedra and pulled her through a hole back into the room. Wake charged after it getting his spear caught on the hole the creature made. In the room it was revealed the two creatures were one. The one end was still eating the meat Wake threw earlier as the other was sucking on Nedra. Nedra released another hellish rebuke, but failed to get loose. Ezra took one of his explosive bolt and tried to stab it between its shell segments. He grabbed it on the ground after failing and tried to run out of the door. Redd followed up by firing a fire blast at it setting off the bolt as well. The end of the Millipede that was normal was burned away. The monterious side of the beast started to raise up. Redd, Ezra, and Eloy found themselves looking at a rooting elvish head with a symbol of Ludarius on its chest and below that was rib cages and more body parts making a millipede like shape. Eloy seeing how much blood Nedra was doing casts aura of Vitality to try and heal nedra over time. Wake forsaking his spear for now used a lit torch he had to strike at the beast to release his student. The abomination released a mist cloud causing Redd to become cursed. It It turned its attention to Eloy ignoring the blows it took from Wake. The beast pinned Eloy, but he managed to maintain his spell. Noticing his grappled friend Ezra pierced it with his rapier allowing Eloy to get loose. With Eloy clear Redd grabbed the monster and set it ablaze setting Nedra free. Enraged Nedra got to her feet and started to attack the monster and in a rage induced flurry finally vanquished the beast. Eloy continued to heal Nedra and Wake gave her and Redd one of the remove curse scroll. Ezra felt a giant hand on his shoulder. It belong to a massive green skin orc. He was dressed in a red and White butler's attire. He spoke properly and introduced himself as Mite. A sickly looking teenaged also dressed in red and white stood next to him. He had two small dragons sitting on his shoulders. He told them his name was Roc Ashdrake and the orc’s name was Mite. At this name Redd groaned knowing their reputation. Wake, having heard of the family’s exploits grew excited. The two apologized for their not announcing themselves before approaching. They were uncertain if our heroes were friendly or not. They told them that they came looking for someone working on the “Bottled Lightning Project” with a group known as "Lamprey Dogma," which Redd is researching. They came with his two brothers and a woman named Josefien who was currently separated from them. The two groups headed off together. Ezra hanged in the back to speak with Redd without Roc or Mite could hear. Redd told Ezra how the Ashdrakes are known for only being in it for the glory. It was something her order was above. She told Ezra that while whatever they learn here can be open knowledge she wants them to tell them nothing of the Mantaruva or anything else they have learned about vampires before this point. Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Mite * Nedra * Redd * Roc Ashdrake * Wake Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}